


Like, Like

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, One Shot, unrequited sam/cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don’t even respect me enough to use my full name," he looks away, and Dean sighs.</p><p>"Dude, it’s not a thing of respect, okay? You think I call Sam ‘Sammy’ ‘cause I don’t respect him? I call him that because I love him—" Dean stops, and Castiel’s head snaps back up to look at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like, Like

**Author's Note:**

> So, Dean is like 20 and Cas is like 17 so that's the ages and also unrequited!SamCas is like my fave whoops. Enjoy!

Castiel loves the Winchester family. He loves their mother, Mary, with her soft voice and her smile so bright she could outshine the sun. He loves their father, John, who took Castiel under his wing after finding out his own father had died. He loves Sam, with his floppy hair, and shining eyes, his deep-set dimples, and the way Sam treats him like he’s something special.

He has one qualm about the Winchester family, however. His name is Dean.

Dean is abrasive, and rude, and treats him like a baby. He calls him  _Cas_ , which he absolutely hates because it’s  _not_  his name, and worst of all, he  _knows._

He knows Castiel has a crush on his younger brother. 

The only redeeming factor Dean has in this situation is that he hasn’t told Sam about his crush… yet. 

That he knows of.

And it’s not as if he hasn’t  _tried_ to get over this crush, he  _has_ , but with Sam and his attentiveness to Castiel’s feelings and his secret smile that’s reserved for Castiel only and the way he sticks up for Castiel when Dean is being the assbutt that he is, well, he really can’t.

Really.

He tries not to let Dean get under his skin, but when Sam mentions girls from school, or how pretty the celebrity on television is, or how he wishes he wasn’t the only single guy in junior year, Dean’s head snaps over to Castiel, for whatever reason. It’s almost as if he’s trying to gauge his reaction, or tease him, and it’s getting to the point where if he doesn’t stop it, Sam will  _know_ , and he’ll lose his best friend. 

Castiel tries to push these thoughts out of his head as he walks up to the Winchester household, books tucked under his arm as he knocks on the door. It’s not long before he hears heavy footsteps running to the door.  _Great, Dean’s going to answer today_ , Castiel thinks, and he rolls his eyes.

Dean, in fact,  _does_  answer the door, and his impish smile that seems permanently attached to his face falls, and Castiel bristles.

"Cas, why are you here?" Dean asks, in a hushed voice, and Castiel glares at him.

"That’s not my name, and Sam and I have a Biology test on Monday. I’m here to study." Dean clenches his jaw and stares at Castiel, which is unusual for him.

"Cas, — I mean Castiel, listen, dude, you have to go. Sam’s… he’s not feeling well. He’s uh… he’s sick," Dean says, unconvincingly, and Castiel squints his eyes up at him.

"Then let me make him soup," Castiel challenges him, and Dean’s shoulders slump and he looks down at Castiel with an alien look in his eyes.

"Cas, Sam’s got Ruby over," Dean admits, softly, and Castiel feels his heart clench up. Tears spring to his eyes immediately and he looks off to the side of the house, internally cursing himself.

"Well," Castiel says after a second, "perhaps I should be going home then. Please tell Sam that—" Castiel stops mid-sentence and shakes his head. "Please don’t tell Sam I was here, please." He turns without looking at Dean, and ignores the slam of the door and Dean’s shouts of his name.

He’s so stupid, so  _stupid._  Of course Sam doesn’t like him, of course nothing would come out of this stupid crush. Of course Sam would blow him off for Ruby. Ruby! Ruby doesn’t even pay attention to Sam at school, she ignores him for Luc and now Sam’s ditching him to hang out with her? 

Castiel’s so caught up in his own self-pity he’s caught off guard when a strong hand clasps his shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks. 

"Cas, man, I’m sorry," Dean says, clearly out of breath, and Cas’ jaw clenches.

"Why are you sorry? You’ve been practically waiting for this day to come around," he snaps, and Dean flinches back.

"What?"

"God, every time Sam mentions a girl, you look at me with this  _look_ , you jackass, you’ve been waiting to shove this in my face.”

"And why the hell, do tell, would I want to do that?" Dean says, a new anger in his features, and Castiel glares back at him.

"Because you hate me? I don’t know!" Castiel is yelling, clutching his books to his chest, and willing the tears welling in his eyes to go away. Dean’s face softens, and he looks away from Castiel, shaking his head.

"Cas, I don’t hate you," he says.

"Castiel," he corrects, and Dean smiles. 

"Castiel," he agrees. He bites his lip, searching Castiel’s face for something Castiel can’t place.

"You’re always teasing me," Castiel says, the anger of his voice gone, and Dean nods. He doesn’t have anything to say to that, apparently. "You don’t even respect me enough to use my full name," he looks away, and Dean sighs.

"Dude, it’s not a thing of respect, okay? You think I call Sam ‘Sammy’ ‘cause I don’t respect him? I call him that because I love him—" Dean stops, and Castiel’s head snaps back up to look at him.

"Are you implying—" Castiel starts, and Dean stands absolutely still, emotions all out in the open. Castiel’s mouth drops open. "You  _like_  me?” 

"Jesus fuck, Cas, you gotta put it like that?" Dean is blushing, his ears tinted pink and he’s running his fingers through his short hair. Castiel thinks that might be the cutest form of embarrassment he’s ever seen.

"You like me!" Castiel says again, and of course, it all makes sense now, the teasing, the nickname, the concern he’s had for Castiel every time Sam mentions a girl.

"You got a problem with that?" Dean asks, and he looks so young, and vulnerable, his eyebrows raised and big green beautiful eyes shining with anticipation. Castiel shakes his head.

"I’ve got no problem with that at all," he says, a smile spreading across his face, and Dean smiles back, his eyes shining even brighter than usual.

"Awesome," Dean says, and if that isn’t the truth.


End file.
